Pokénaruto: Hinata & Naruto Chronicles
by jirayahombre15006
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à Kanto dans le village de Konoha,deux jeunes dresseurs doivent aller chercher leur pokémon des mains du professeur Jiraya et partir à l'aventure. Pour Hinata et Naruto c'est le début d'une grande aventure entre ces grands rivaux. Hinata pourra t' elle mettre ses sentiments de côté pour atteindre ses objectifs? Pourquoi Naruto a t' il de la haine en lui.
1. En route vers le Labo

Salut à tous voici ma première fan-fiction,il s'agit d'un crossover de Pokémon et Naruto. Les deux personnages principaux seront Naruto et Hinata,en ce qui concerne les détails l'histoire sera basé sur les jeux vidéos Rouge feu& Vert feuille mais avec des adaptations et mises à jour des générations suivantes on trouvera des pokémon qui ne sont pas de la région mais l'histoire suivra relativement la trame du jeu original à quelques changements prè les couples il n'y aura que du NaruHina car je ne focalise que sur eux (étant un grand fan de ce couple).Voilà place à l'histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise

-Texte

_-Pensée des personnages_

**-Données pokédex et pokémon de l'équipe d'Hinata**

L'histoire se déroule dans le village de Konoha,comme chaque année des nouveaux dresseurs partent à l'aventure pour accomplir leurs rêves,connaître la gloire ou bien leurs année sera l'épopée de deux dresseurs en particulier.

Une jeune fille se réveille,elle se frotte les yeux

« Hum...Quelle heure est-il,quoi 9h30 je dois me dépêcher pour ne pas etre en retard ! »

Elle se lève en trombe,va se laver et s' dévale les escaliers et se rend au salon

« Bonjour ma fille » se fait-elle interpellée par son père,un homme des cheveux bruns et à la queue de cheval

« B..bonjour,père je,je dois me dépêcher sinon je serais en retard pour aller au laboratoire »

« Dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner et vas-y le professeur ne vas pas attendre toute la journée ! » dit-il le nez dans son journal

« Oui,père »

Elle se hâte de prendre son petit-déjeuné,un croissant et une tasse de café au lait et part illico au laboratoire.

Vous vous demandez tous quelle est cette jeune fille,son prénom est Hinata,elle a 15 ans et doit se rendre chez le professeur Jiraya pour obtenir son premier pokémon. C'est une jeune fille de taille moyenne au teint pale,ses cheveux sont noirs et longs avec des reflets bleutés,ses yeux sont couleurs lavande mais sans pupille ce qui est un trait caractéristique de sa porte un t-shirt bleu foncé presque noir et un gilet blanc sans manches;le tout met en valeur ses formes plutôt généreuses de ce coté-là.Elle porte également une mini jupe rose pale et des baskets blanches pour la marche qu'elle s'est payé pour partir à l' é caractère,c'est une jeune fille très gentille mais aussi timide qui espère devenir plus forte pour son père et une autre personne en particulier.

Lorsqu'elle cours sur le chemin pour aller au laboratoire elle se fait saluer par tout le voisinage car tout le monde apprécie cette jeune fille sympathique mais qui à du mal à s' ée devant le laboratoire,la porte s'ouvre et un jeune garçon apparaît.

(musique du rival de RBJ mode on,oui vous demandez pourquoi j'écris ça c'est pour mettre une musique d'entrée à chaque fois que ce personnage apparaît et on va le voir souvent,imaginez la musique de l'entrée du rival dans Rouge&Bleu quand vous lirez le passage qui vient)

Un jeune garçon au cheveux blonds en pics et en bataille surgit,il a le teint halé,les yeux bleus azurs ,trois marques sur chaque joue qui font penser à des moustaches de est plutôt grand mais pas trop pour son age (15 ans ).Il porte un t-shirt orange avec des flammes rouges sur le torse,il porte un pendentif avec un médaillon du yin et du yang,sur son poignet droit un bracelet en cuir noir,son jean est troué sur le genou droit pour se donner un air rebelle (quel idiot) et il porte des baskets noires à lacets blancs qui semblent pas donné (bourgeois va).Sur son visage on peut voir une expression arrogante lorsqu'il fait face à la jeune fille.

« Tiens,tiens mais c'est cette chère Hinata,alors on est venu pour prendre son premier pokémon ? »

Face à cette soudaine apparition la jeune fille fut surprise pour ensuite rougir à la vue du garçon

« Pff,toujours à rougir toi,décidément je ne comprendrais jamais on dirait que t'es malade rien qu'en me voyant »

« B ..Bonjour Naruto-kun »répondit-elle rougissante et en regardant le sol

« Allez je vais voir quel pokémon minable mon grand-père va te donner,moi j'ai déjà reçu le mien et c'est une bête de combat,je deviendrais bientôt le plus fort tu peux me croire ! »

A ces derniers mots la jeune fille regarde jeune garçon avec une expression amusée et un sourire se dessina sur son visage,elle était depuis toujours admiratif de Naruto qui est toujours sur de lui et prêt à tous les efforts pour montrer qu'il est le plus fort. Naruto est son voisin depuis qu'ils sont tout petits;ils étaient amis mais depuis quelques temps son comportement à changé surtout quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient bientôt recevoir leur premier pokémon,il devint plus arrogant et considérait la jeune fille comme sa rivale qu'il devait é jeune fille quand à elle avait toujours un sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait quand elle était en présence de lui,elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et ses joues devenaient rouge était triste du comportement nouveau de son ami mais ne le montrait pas.

« Tu..Tu a déjà reçu ton pokémon du professeur?Je dois me dépêcher alors »

« Ouais vas-y »répondit-il nonchalamment en laissant passer Hinata

(Musique du rival off ,on va l'appeler musique de Naruto maintenant )

Ils rentrent dans le laboratoire et font face au professeur,un homme plutôt grand et massif avec une blouse de chercheur,un pantalon beige et un t-shirt avait deux traces de peinture verticales qui partent de ses yeux pour aller en longueur,des lunettes,et avait des cheveux en pics comme Naruto sauf qu'il avait une longue queue de cheval et qu'ils étaient paraît vieux mais il n'a que 50 ans,cependant il avait une réputation d'obsédé mais c'était aussi un homme charismatique,intelligent,doué dans le domaine de la recherche Il était celui qui c'était occupé de Naruto pendant de nombreuses années car son père était occupé quelque part,Naruto le considérait comme son grand-père.

« Salut les jeunes!Oh mais c'est la petite Hinata,dis-moi tu a bien grandi,tu es devenue une vraie jeune femme maintenant »

« Pff,c'est surtout au niveau de la poitrine qu'elle a grandi ouais »dit sarcastiquement Naruto

Quel idiot même s'il a raison,pensa Jiraya désabusé

Au mots prononcés par Naruto,Hinata rougit fortement et regarda le sol honteuse

« Bon,Hinata c'est aujourd'hui que tu reçois ton premier pokémon malheureusement il n'en reste plus qu'un,les deux autres sont entre les mains de Naruto et un autre dresseur »

« AH!t'as même pas le choix ma pauvre,les derniers sont les plus mal servis »dit Naruto

« Invente pas des expressions,gamin,pour paraître intelligent »répondit Jiraya

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis l'ermite pervers?! »dit Naruto en colère

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça »

« Mais c'est vrai même que t'es l'obsédé,le plus obsédé-ment obsédé de l'univers ! »

« Et alors j'apprécie les femmes,c'est mon droit,je suis l'HOMME dans toute sa force ! »

Durant leur dispute,Hinata regardait amusée la scène qui se déroulait en réprimant un petit rire

« Bon bref,pour en revenir à toi Hinata je te laisse voir ton starter,suis-moi »dit le prof

Les trois personnes vont vers la machine qui contient les starters quand soudain Jiraya s'exclama

« Mais dis-moi Naruto tu devais pas aller à l'aventure tu fais quoi encore ici ? »

« Je veux voir le pokémon de miss sans pupilles »

« Ok »répondit brièvement le professeur

Arrivés devant la machine dans une autre pièce du laboratoire

« Vas-y Hinata touche sur le bouton de la pokéball pour faire apparaître le pokémon »

« Oui professeur »elle appuie sur le bouton,la pokéball s'ouvre et une éclair rouge apparaît,surprise Hinata lâche la pokéball et un pokémon apparaît

« Laporeille ! »cria la petite créature marron qui ressemble à un lapin avec de la fourrure jaune sur les oreilles et le bassin

« Ouhahaha,c'est quoi ce pokémon minable on dirait une peluche,grand-père t'es sadique là HAHAHA »dit Naruto en pleurant de rire et en se tenant les cotes

Hinata regardait la petite créature surprise puis fit un sourire en s'approchant de Laporeille,elle s'accroupit pour caresser le pokémon

« Bonjour,toi je suis Hinata ton nouveau dresseur,on va devenir de grands amis Laporeille n'ai pas peur »Laporeille se laissa caresser par la jeune dresseuse et poussa un petit cri de joie sous le regard tendre d'Hinata

« Laporeille semble t'apprécier tu semble douée pour amadouer les pokémon,c'est bien,je te donne tes pokéballs,cinq au total, ainsi que ton pokédex,c'est une sorte d'encyclopédie moderne pour recueillir des informations,plus jeune j'étais un sacré dresseur mais aujourd'hui c'est à vous de remplir le pokédex »

« T 'es tellement vieux que tu peux pas le faire toi même ouais »

« Sale gamin ! »dit Jiraya avec des flamme de colère dans les yeux

« Ouais ben le sale gamin que tout le monde n'aimait pas dans le village va devenir le plus grand dresseur du monde croyez moi »dit Naruto triomphant

« Mais oui mais oui,allez les jeunes que la chasse des pokémon commence »

Au moment où Hinata se mit en route après avoir remercié le professeur,Naruto l'interpella

(Musique de Naruto mode on)

« Minute ma petite ,ça te dirais un combat pour savoir qui a le meilleur pokémon?Allez viens te battre petite Hinata »

Hinata surprise accepta le combat

« Oui,Si..si tu veux Naruto-kun »

« Allez dehors pour vous battre alors je veux pas de foutoir dans mon laboratoire,que vont dire les fill..heu je veux dire mes collègues si c'est sans dessus-dessous »

« T'inquiète grand-père on va dehors ça sera rapide avec mon beau pokémon »

(Musique de Naruto,off)

Voilà,suspense que ce passera t' il dans ce combat et qui va l'emporter? Les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre alors restez à l'é attendant postez vos impressions,vos critiques et ce qui doit être amélioré mais sachez que c'est ma première fanfiction donc faut pas trop m'en vouloir même si je souhaite connaître vos avis.A la prochaine ;p


	2. Premier combat et la forêt

**Salut à tous voici le nouveau chapitre tout de suite,je n'ai pas encore reçu d'avis concernant le premier chapitre qui manquait un peu d'action je le reconnaîs donc celui-ci sera plus long.**

**Place à l'action**

-Texte

_-pensée des personnages_

**-Données des pokémon de l'équipe d'Hinata et pokédex**

Une fois dehors le deux jeunes sont face à face,Naruto pointe Hinata du doigt avec une expression de défi

« On va savoir qui est le plus fort,une bonne pour toutes,go pokéball ! »

La pokéball lancée laisse apparaître un renard rouge orangé avec 6 queues

« Admire mon Goupix,celui qui va te battre »

« Il est très mignon,N..Naruto-kun »dit Hinata sincère en rougissant

« Mignon?C'est pas un minable mon Goupix,c'est un guerrier,il va mettre en pièces ta peluche et arrête de rougir c'est un combat,sois sérieuse »

Hinata lance sa pokéball pour faire appel à Laporeille

« Vas-y Laporeille je compte sur toi fais de ton mieux »dit Hinata pour encourager son pokémon

« Laporeille »dit ce dernier déterminé (il peut pas dire autre chose en même temps)

(Musique du combat contre le rival dans Or&Argent mode on,comme pour Naruto on va l'appeler Musique VS Naruto maintenant)

« Dresseurs préparez-vous dit Jiraya qui sera l'arbitre pour le duel,Go ! »

Le soleil apparaît et ses rayons sont puissants

« Le soleil frappe plus fort depuis la sortie de Goupix » observa Hinata

« Ah ! Tu as remarqué,c'est grâce à la capacité spéciale de Goupix,Sécheresse qui fait apparaître le soleil dès l'apparition de mon pokémon,le soleil va chauffer pendant tout le combat ma petite,prépare ta crème solaire ! »

« Laporeille fais attention et lance une attaque écrase face ! »ordonna Hinata

« Tu ouvre les hostilités,très bien Goupix,flammèche ! »

Laporeille fonce pour lancer ses oreilles et exécuter son attaque mais s'expose à de puissantes gerbes de feu

« Ces flammes sont trop puissantes,Laporeille annule ton attaque et esquive »Laporeille utilise ses oreilles en extension pour sauter haut et éviter l'attaque

« Ah!Une passe de minable,l'attaque flammèche est plus puissante sous le soleil,mes attaques stabbées vont te faire pleurer » (stabbé cad que si l'attaque est du même type que le lanceur elle est plus puissante pour ceux qui se demandait )

« Laporeille,courage lance ton attaque Poing-éclair »

« Il sait faire ça très bien encore une attaque flammèche Goupix »Goupix lance son attaque pendant que Laporeille fonce en balançant son oreille gauche chargé d'électricité sur Goupix,les deux attaques s'entrechoquent mais Laporeille est projeté plus loin que Goupix qui à subit moins de dégats

« Poing-éclair est plus puissant que flammèche normalement mais le soleil fait toute la différence »dit Naruto

Laporeille se relève mais à subit des dégats

« Je dois réfléchir à une stratégie et ne pas attaquer bêtement,Naruto-kun est fort mais je dois faire confiance à mon pokémon »pensa Hinata « Laporeille attaque écrase face »

« Pff,tu n'as pas compris ma pauvre,Goupix lance flammèche pour en finir »

Cependant Naruto n'avait pas conscience que Hinata avait une idée derrière la tete

« Laporeille esquive vite et Poing-éclair ! »Laporeille s'exécute et esquive la puissante attaque du Goupix puis le frappe violemment avec sa propre attaque,Goupix prend de gros dégâts et semble sonné

« Grr,cette peluche est très rapide je suis fais avoir,pas mal ma pt'ite ! »grommelle Naruto « Cependant je vais l'empêcher de bouger maintenant,Goupix lance Hypnose ! »

Les yeux de Goupix brillent de manière étrange pour tenter d'endormir l'adversaire mais Hinata sait quoi faire

« Laporeille saute en fermant les yeux le plus haut possible »Laporeille utilise ses oreilles pour sauter très haut,Goupix stoppe son attaque pour le regarder mais il est aveuglé par le soleil

« Oh non Goupix fais attention ne regardes pas le soleil tu vas te faire aveugler ! »

« Désolé Naruto-kun mais c'est trop tard,Laporeille attaque écrase face puissance maximum ! »

Laporeille retombe en frappant Goupix violemment qui tombe au sol K.O

(Musique Vs Naruto off)

« Match terminé,le vainqueur est Hinata »affirma Jiraya

Laporeille courre vers son dresseur qui l'accueille les bras ouvert,tandis que Naruto va vers son Goupix pour le ramener dans sa pokéball

« Tss,ne t'en fais pas Goupix on se vengera »dit Naruto dépité par sa défaite

« Bien joué Hinata c'était un match remarquable,tu as su vite t'adapter à ton pokémon et faire les bons choix,Naruto tu t'es bien débrouillé mais tu dois apprendre à te servir plus de ta tete »dit le professeur

Hinata regarda le blond qui semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir perdu puis elle sortit une potion de son sac et va à la rencontre de Naruto

« C..C'était un beau match Na..Naruto-kun tiens une..une potion pour soigner Goupix »dit-elle en tendant la potion et en osant pas le regarder dans les yeux rougissante. Naruto regarde la potion puis la prend

« Pff,tu me prend en pitié?Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si gentille,on est rivaux maintenant,t'as eu de la chance aujourd'hui mais je deviendrais plus fort crois moi »

« Je..Je te considère pas comme un rival car tu as toujours été un ami et même pour moi tu es.. »

dit-elle en s'arrêtant net

« Je suis quoi,termine ta phrase bon sang ! »dit Naruto un brin agacé par le comportement faible de la jeune fille seulement Hinata ne répondis pas se contentant de tapoter ses doigts en baissant les yeux.

« Tu ne changeras jamais toujours à rougir » dit Naruto excédé, « De toute façons je dois m'entraîner pour te battre la prochaine fois et conquérir la Ligue Pokémon »

« Naruto ça suffit,c'est ton amie après tout »le réprimanda Jiraya

« Ce n'est rien professeur »dit Hinata tristement.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je vais entraîner mon pokémon et en attraper d'autres,Hinata,grand-père à plus »dit Naruto en se mettant en chemin

La jeune fille retourna chez elle pour dire au revoir à son père

« Père je suis rentrée »dit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte

« Ah c'est toi alors comment ça s'est passé,tu as obtenu ton pokémon ? »

« Oui,le voici,je te présente Laporeille »dit Hinata en faisant appel à son pokémon

Hiashi regarda la créature d'un regard sévère,ce dernier parti se réfugier derrière Hinata

« Hum ce pokémon à l'air craintif,j'espère que tu sauras bien t'en occuper,tu dois devenir la meilleure»dit Hiashi

« Oui,père »

Son père donna un petit sac à Hinata « Tiens c'est un sac à baies il y' a des baies Oran pour soigner tes pokémon en cas de besoin s'ils les tiennent ils pourront se soigner tous seuls »

« Merci père,j'en prendrais le plus grand soin »

Hinata serra son père dans ses bras et se mit en route

« Bon courage ma fille,ta mère serait fière de toi si elle était encore là,ne reviens qu'après avoir prouvé ta valeur et dominé Kanto »

« Oui,père je ne vous décevrai pas ,en route Laporeille »

Hinata se dirigeai vers la sortie du village et emprunta la route 1,en marchant dans les hautes herbes elle se fit attaquer par des pokémon comme Rattata,Roucool ou bien Zigzaton cela lui a permis d'entraîner son pokémon jusqu'à niveau 8 meme si elle n'aimait pas attaquer des pokémon sauvages pour entraîner,Laporeille devait s'endurcir et elle pokédex lui permettait également de suivre l'évolution de ses pokémon,leurs stats,leurs attaques et points d'expé ée machine qu'avait inventer Jiraya.

Elle fit un arrêt ensuite à la ville de Jadielle pour soigner son pokémon des combats qu'il a mené puis se mit en route pour la Route 2 qui mène à la Foret de un nouveau type de pokémon apparaît:Un petit pokémon vert avec une antenne rose

« Oh un Tarsal,c'est un pokémon peu commun par ici il me semble,on va essayer de le capturer Laporeille »

« Lapo..Laporeille »dit ce dernier avec détermination

« Vas-y Laporeille attaque écrase face »

L'attaque toucha le pokémon qui se mit face à Laporeille pour riposter avec une attaque Choc mental qui envoya valdinguer Laporeille plus loin

« Attention à ses attaques psychiques,utilise Poing-glace ! »

De la glace se forma sur l'oreille droite de Laporeille qui fonça pour toucher sa cible qui fut gelé

« Bien joué,il est gelé,maintenant pokéball,go ! »Hinata lança sa pokéball qui toucha le bloc de glace,un éclair rouge fit transporter le pokémon dans la pokéball puis retomba sur le pokéball rememu quelques instants avant de s'arrêter pour confirmer la capture

Félicitations,Tarsal est capturé,ses données sont rajoutées au pokédex

**Il perçoit les émotions humaines grâce aux cornes sur sa tête. On dit qu'il apprécie la joie de vivre**

« Su..super on a un nouvel ami,Laporeille bien joué »dit Hinata contente en caressant son pokémon

Elle se rend ensuite au Centre pokémon pour soigner Laporeille et Tarsal

« Bonjour,infirmière Shizune je viens pour soigner mes pokémon »

Une femme d'environ la trentaine avec des cheveux noir courts et en costume d'infirmière rose prit ses pokéballs

« Pas de problème ils seront soignés dans un instant »

Quelques instants sur la machine de soin ont permis de soigner les deux pokémon

« Voilà ils sont guéris fais attention et reviens me voir quand tu veux »

« Merci Shizune-san,au revoir »

Après être sortie du Centre,Hinata se dirige vers la route 2 puis dans le Foret de foret était immense et sinistre mais elle pris son courage à de mains pour s'y fois les arbres bougeaient pour signaler la présence d'un pokémon. Elle affronta les pokémon sauvages pour renforcer ses pokémon et **Tarsal monta au niv 10** tandis que **Laporeille atteint le niveau 12**,la foret grouillait d'insectes et Tarsal ne s'attaquait qu'au Aspicots et Conconforts a cause de leur type insectes avaient des attaques comme Piqûre ou Taillade qui étaient très efficaces contre Hinata entendit une voix crier

« Attaque Flammèche ! »

Hinata reconnaissant la voix se mit à courir dans sa direction puis assista à un match entre un dresseur blond contre un jeune garçon habillé en scout

« Haha,j'ai gagné tu ne pouvais rien faire contre des attaques feu,tes insectes sont grillés »dit le blond triomphant

« Oh non Chenipan n'y résistera pas »dit le Scout accroupit au sol en tenant son Chenipan

« Allez va soigner ton ver à soie vert il en a bien besoin,merci pour l'argent au passage ça fait toujours plaisir »

Le scout courut avec son Chenipan dans les bras en direction de l'entrée de la foret,l'autre dresseur le suivit des yeux et remarqua Hinata

(Musique de Naruto mode on ,je vous avait dit qu'on vous y aurez droit )

Naruto s'approcha de Hinata qui comme d'habitude rougit à la vue du garçon,celui-ci eu un petit sourire en coin

« Tiens,encore toi,Hinata je ne pensais pas te trouver ici,tu as le courage de t'aventurer dans la forêt »

« B..Bonjour Naruto-kun comment tu vas ? »répondit la jeune fille le rose au joues

« Hin,je m'entraîne dur pour battre le champion d'arène,mes pokémon doivent se mesurer au plus fort et prouver que je suis le meilleur,et toi que fais tu?Tu traînes ta jolie jupe en rêvant au prince charmant »

« No..Non,je suis ici p..pour m' entraîner aussi et découvrir de nouveaux pokémon tu..tu as progressé Naruto-kun ? »dit Hinata avec un sourire

« Bien sur nous progressons à vitesse grand V on te montrera ça la prochaine fois,bon j'y vais j'ai d'autres dresseurs et pokémon à tabasser »

« A..Attends Naruto-kun »dit-elle en l'interpellant

«Naruto se retourna et lui fit face « Quoi,miss sans pupilles »

« La forêt est grande et je..je me di..disais qu'on pourrait la parcourir en..ensemble »dit-elle en tapotant ses doigts

Naruto se mit à rire « Haha,t'as peur toute seule,tu veux pas que je tienne la main pendant qu'on y est?L'aventure c'est du sérieux pas le temps pour les pleurnicheries,si tu veux survivre tu dois te débrouiller et puis je n'ai pas de temps à perdre,tu ne ferais que me ralentir »

« Oh,ou..oui tu as raison je veux devenir forte moi aussi,c'est que je voulais qu'on fasse cette aventure en..ensemble »répondit-elle en baissant la tête déçue de la réponse du blond

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ma petite,je me débrouille tout seul comme je l'ai toujours fais,je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi,si tu es un dresseur tu sais te dé Maître ne compte que sur lui pour être au sommet »

Hinata était déçue mais elle se disais que son ami avait raison,elle devait se débrouiller pour cette aventure car sinon elle ne pourrait pas franchir les obstacles et lui prouver qu'elle n'est plus cette fille craintive et peu sûre d'elle qu'il a toujours cela lui faisait mal que son ami pourrait la considérer comme un boulet elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui.

« Mes pokémon et moi nous allons changer et nous le ferons ensemble »dit Hinata en regardant le garçon avec détermination,son discours l'avait motivée c'était toujours comme ça car inconsciemment Naruto lui redonnait toujours courage et elle appréciait cela chez le blond.

« Pff on verra,personnellement je m'en moque,bon j'y vais à plus et fais gaffe au piqûres d'insectes ! »

Le blond se mit en route les mains dans les poches,accompagné de son Goupix

(Musique de Naruto mode off)

Hinata observa le blond partir,elle lui fallut un peu de temps pour stopper ses étranges battements de cœur comme à chaque fois que son ami était pré elle devait trouver un moyen de traverser la forêt.

**Pfiou,il était plus long ce chapitre hein,avec plus d'action n'est-ce pas ? N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis,Reviews,commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en prochaine fois Hinata devra sortir de la forêt et gagner son premier match d'arène.Y arrivera t' elle ? Restez à l'écoute pour le savoir et à la prochaine !**


	3. Argenta,une ville de roc

Salut à tous voici le nouveau chapitre de notre histoire en espérant que cela vous devra sortir de la Forêt de Jade et s'entraîner pour affronter la champion de l'arène d'Argenta. Qui est-il et comment s'en sortira notre héroïne ? Réponse maintenant en avant

-Texte

**-Données équipe et pokédex**

Hinata observa le blond partir,elle lui fallut un peu de temps pour stopper ses étranges battements de cœur comme à chaque fois que son ami était pré se mit ensuite elle même en route puis quelques pas pour tard une araignée jaune descendit de sa toile et surprit Hinata

« Oh,mais c'est..c'est un Statitik je devrais l'attraper »

Hinata fit appel à Laporeille pour ce combat

« Laporeille attaque Bluff ! »

Laporeille frappa rapidement Statitik qui fut apeuré et ne bougea pas,lorsqu'il repris ses esprits il lança une attaque Toile Elek,une grande toile électrique entoura Laporeille qui fut blessé et sa vitesse baissa.

« Laporeille,courage lance une attaque Poing de feu » Laporeille fonça sur l'araignée avec son oreille gauche enflammé mais Statitik riposta avec une Cage-éclair qui fut sans effet sur le lapin.

« Bien Laporeille grace à ta capacité spéciale échauffement tu ne peux pas être paralysé,en avant »

Laporeille frappa Statitik surpris que son attaque ne fit rien et tomba K.O

« B..Bien pokéball,go ! »Hinata lança la pokéball qui captura Statitik sans difficulté,puis elle captura quelques insectes comme Aspicot,Conconfort,Chenipan et Cheniti,le pokédex assimila les données

**Statitik :Il s'accroche aux Pokémon plus grands et aspire leur électricité statique. Il la stocke dans ses poches-accus.**

**Aspicot :Il mange chaque jour son poids en feuilles. Il utilise l'aiguillon sur sa tête pour repousser l'ennemi.**

**Conconfort :Il se cache sous les feuilles et les branches pour fuir les prédateurs en attendant d'évoluer.**

**Chenipan :Ses antennes rouges libèrent une puanteur qui repousse l'ennemi. Il grandit par mues régulières.**

**Cheniti :Nul ne sait comment il y parvient, mais il arrive toujours à se former une cape, où qu'il soit**

Hinata fit quelques combats pour entraîner Statitik qu'elle decida de laisser dans son équipe et relâcha les autres car elle ne pouvait garder tout le monde et de pluselle se devait d'avoir une équipe équilibrée,ayant trop bon cœur pour laisser ces pokémon s'ennuyer dans le PC.

**Statitik atteint le niveau 15,Laporeille le niveau 16 et Tarsal le niveau 14**.Elle continua sa route dans la forêt mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne savais pas comment y sortir

« Si il y'a une indication pour sortir ce serait bien mais j'ai beau chercher je ne sais pas comment faire et mes pokémon ne peuvent pas m'aider »Un bruit se fit entendre et un garçon habillé en Scout sortit d'un buisson

« Zut où est passé ce maudit Chenipotte,si je le tenais »Le garçon regarda autour de lui et vit la jeune fille surprise. « Yo!t'es une dresseuse?Si oui accepte mon défi,tant pis pour ma proie »

« B..Bonjour je veux bien mais je cherche un moyen de sortir de la forêt »dit Hinata

« Pas de problème je connais la forêt comme ma poche si tu me bats je t'indiquerais la sortie »

« J'accepte »dit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Ok au fait je m'appelle Mathias et toi c'est quoi ? »

« Hinata »

« Bien Hinata faut toujours se présenter avant un combat,c'est parti »

Les deux dresseurs se mettet face à face près à envoyer leur pokémon

« Go,Génésect (je plaisante quel scout aurai ça)Go,Apitrini »

Un pokémon jaune volant ressanblant à des alvéoles de ruche d'abeille sort de la pokéball

« A toi Tarsal »

Les deux pokémon se font face et Mathias attaque le premier

« Apitrini,Tornade »Une puissante tornade se forme fonçant sur Tarsal

« Tarsal utilise Choc mental pour renvoyer cette Tornade »La tornade s'entoura d'une aura psychique et fut renvoyée à Apitrini qui fut déstabilisé

« Ouah incroyable je ne m'attendais pas à ça Apitrini s'est fait renvoyé son attaque en plus c'est très efficace,attaque Piqûre maintenant »Un dard sorti d'Apitrini et il fonça sur Tarsal

« Si elle se prend cette attaque Tarsal aura très mal,Reflet Tarsal »ordonna la fille

Des reflets de Tarsal se forment en bougeant de partout,l'esquive de Tarsal monte et Apitrini frappe un des reflets

« Très bien Tarsal attaque Choc mental »les Tarsal effectuent l'attaque mais un seul est réel,Apitrini et son dresseur ne savent pas où donner de la tê est touché par l'attaque et tombe K.O

« Apitrini,Non ! »le dresseur va pour voir son pokémon et le rappelle « Beau travail,tu mérites de te reposer »

Mathias sort une autre pokéball « Go,Mélokrik »Une cigale rouge avec une moustache noir et des faux aux bras fait son apparition

« Mélokrik est mon pokémon le plus fort tu aura du mal à le battre ! »dit Mathias confiant

Hinata rappelle Tarsal « Bien joué Tarsal,ce Mélokrik est trop dangereux pour toi »Elle sort une autre pokéball « A toi Statitik ! »

« Mélokrik,attaque Taillade »

Les faux de Mélokrik brillent et il fonce sur Statitik qui est touché mais légèrement

« Statitik,attaque Sécrétion »Un fillet de toile recouvre Mélokrik et baisse sa vitesse

« Encore Taillade »La cigale coupe la sécretion et frappe Statitik plus fort

« Ha!Taillade augmente sa force à chaque utilisation,au prochain coup c'est fini »

Hinata réfléchit puis trouva un moyen de gêner le pokémon, « Cage-éclair ! »Un arc électrique sorti du corps de Statitik et toucha Mélokrik qui fut paralysé

« Oh,non Mélokrik »dit Mathias

« Attaque Toile Elek,Statitik »La toile bondit sur Mélokrik qui avait du mal à se mouvoir mais Mathias eu un plan

« Attaque Patience »Mélokrik ne croisa ses bras et ne bougea plus encaissant l'attaque

« Encore Toile Elek »Même action précédente mais Mélokrik avait du mal à encaisser l'attaque il était bien amoché,puis Mathias cria « Mélokrik,envoie la sauce »

Mélokrik tenta de bouger les bras mais fut paralysé et l'attaque Patience échoua

« Zut ! »jura le scout

Hinata ravie de la situation cria « Attaque Toile Elek pour en finir » la toile électrifié toucha sa cible et Mélokrik tomba K.O

Hinata à battu Scout Mathias

Mathias rappella son pokémon et félicita Hinata « Bien joué Hinata tu es très forte je n'ai rien pu faire,comme promis voici comment sortir de la forêt,suis ce chemin à gauche puis après remonte la pente et tu trouveras la sortie »

« Merci Mathias-san je n'aurai pas pu m'en sortir sans ton aide c'était un beau combat,à bientôt »

dit Hinata en s'inclinant devant le dresseur

«Heu..pas de quoi,la prochaine fois si tu passes par ici je serais bien plus fort »dit-il surpris par la courbette de la jeune fille

Hinata sourit puis soigna ses pokémon pour se remettre en route,Mathias en fit de même pour rechercher d'autres insectes. Hinata suivit les indications du scout et sortit de la forêt;elle arriva ensuite à Argenta après avoir traversé la Route alla au Centre Pokémon mais ce fit interpeller par un homme en blouse blanche et aux lunettes noires

« Bonjour Hinata,tu te souviens de moi je suis Ebisu l'assistant du professeur Jiraya »

« Oui,Bonjour Ebisu-san que me voulez vous ? »

« Je te le dirais quand une autre personne arrivera,tiens le voilà »

Les portes du Centre s'ouvrirent et...

(Musique de Naruto mode on)

« Voilà je suis là l'obsédé à lunettes pourquoi m'avoir dérangé j'allais partir »dit le blond puis il vit Hinata « Tiens mais c'est toi miss Hinata alors on est sortie de la forêt je ne m'y attendais pas »

La jeune fille fut surprise et se mit à rougir « Oh,Naru..Naruto-kun tu es là je suis contente »

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille désabusé « Ouais tu croyais quoi et puis pourquoi t'es contente t'espère me voir à tous les coins de rue ?»

« N..Non c'est juste que.. »dit la fille au yeux lavande

Naruto croisa les bras et dit « Bon on a pas toute la journée tu veux quoi le pervers à lunettes j'allais me rendre à la prochaine ville »

« Insolant comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi alors que j'allais te faire un cadeau à toi et Hinata »

dit Ebisu en colère

« T'es un pervers comme Papy qui mates les filles »répond Naruto sarcastiquement

« Na..Naruto-kun ce n'est pas g..gentil de dire ç..ça »dit Hinata pour calmer le blond

« Pff,c'est bon allez donne nous ton cadeau et auf wiedersehen »dit Naruto en tendant sa main agacé

Ebisu adressa un regard noir à Naruto puis se calma en raclant sa gorge « Hum-hum,voilà le professeur à décider de vous confier à tous les deux des œufs pokemon »

Hinata et Naruto regardèrent l'assistant surpris puis Naruto repris la parole

« Pourquoi moi,j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un œuf ! »

« Et si je te dis qu'ils contiennent chacun un pokémon rare ? »dit Ebisu en rajustant ses lunettes

Naruto tira un grand sourire et s'imagina avec un Dracolosse shiney puis hurla

« Whaouh,qui dit rare dit fort allez aboule,aboule »

Hinata fut amusée par la vue du blond en train de sauter d'impatience,Ebisu lui était exaspéré

« Ok,Ok du calme voilà les œufs choisissez-en un »Ebisu sortit deux œufs de grande taille,un était noir avec des bandes noires et l'autre marron avec des points blancs. Naruto s'empara de l'œuf noir

« Je veux celui-là je suis sure qu'il y' a un super pokémon à l'intérieur,l'autre ressemble à un étron »

Hinata rougit fortement quand Naruto s'approcha tout près d'elle pour prendre l'œuf puis prit délicatement le sien.

« Voilà l'oeuf n'éclot qu'après un certain temps mais ce temps est réduit si vous avez un pokémon avec Armumagma ou Corps ardent près de lui il éclora plus vite,prenez s'en soin »

« Ouais t'inquiète,il sera fort en un rien de temps mon bébé pokémon »dit Naruto puis se retourna vers Hinata « Tu verras je suis sur que j'ai un pokémon surpuissant dans cet œuf et toi une peluche inutile,la prochaine fois on se fera un match »Naruto mit son œuf dans son sac à dos puis sortit une carte qu'il donna à Hinata

« Tiens mon grand-père m'a filé deux cartes de la région et vu que tu me fais pitié à toujours être à la traîne je te donne celle-là »dit Naruto avec un sourire narquois

Hinata pris la carte des mains de Naruto en rougissant,heureuse que le garçon lui fasse un cadeau

« Mer..Merci beaucoup Naruto-kun »remercia Hinata avec un grand sourire

Naruto la regarda impassible puis dit « Pff,pourquoi tu rougis pour un rien avec moi,bon allez j'y vais Azuria m'attends à plus »

« Tu..Tu as vaincu le champion d'arène?Féli..Félicitations Naruto-kun »

« Ouais c'était piece of cake,les doigts dans le nez,si tu crois que je vais te dire quel pokemon il utilise tu te trompes,débrouilles toi »

« N..Non je voulais juste te ..te féliciter »dit Hinata en tapotant ses doigts

« Pas besoin,bon je file,à plus Mini-jupe et pervers à lunettes »

Naruto s'en alla

(Musique de Naruto mode off)

« Bon moi aussi je dois filer nous nous reverrons à l'occasion,bon courage pour ton match d'arène Hinata »dit Ebisu

« Merci beaucoup Ebisu-san remerciez aussi le professeur pour l'œuf »dit Hinata en s'inclinant

« Je n'y manquerais pas,à bientôt Hinata »

Ebisu sorti du centre à son tour puis Hinata soigna ses pokémon et sorti pour se rendre à l'arène d'Argenta. Elle demanda à une jeune femme où était l'arène et lui indiqua un grand bâtiment avec des rochers et deux colonnes;elle s'y rendit et poussa la porte.

« Il..Il y'a quelqu'un »dit-elle surprise de l'obscurité puis soudain les lumières s'allumèrent sur un terrain gigantesque avec au bout un homme debout

« Bienvenue à l'arène d'Argenta jeune fille »dit l'homme,il avait le teint halé une cicatrice lui parcourait le visage horizontalement et il avait des cheveux bruns en queues de vêtements étaient une veste verte,un pantalon noir et des sandales

« Mon nom est Iruka je suis le champion d'arène de cette ville,présentes toi challenger »

Hinata était intimidée puis dit

« M..Mon nom est Hinata Hyuga de Konoha monsieur »

« Très bien,voici les règles Hinata j'utiliserai deux pokémon et auras droit au nombre que tu veux,seul toi aura droit à faire des changements de pokémon,à l'issue du match si tu l'emporte tu auras droit à un badge Roche et une CT,as-tu compris ? »

« Oui Iruka-san »

« Très bien c'est parti,que le duel commence »

Hinata se mis en place su coté opposé à Iruka et le champion fit appel à son premier pokémon

(Musique Champion Kanto mode on)

« Simularbre à toi »Un pokémon qui ressemble à un arbre fit son apparition,il était marron avec des boules vertes sur ses branches et se tenait debout

Hinata lança sa pokéball « Tarsal à toi »

Tarsal sorti de sa pokéball et se plaça face au Simularbre

« Très bien à toi l'honneur challenger »dit le champion

« Tarsal attaque Reflet »le pokémon fit des reflets de lui-même « tourne autour de Simlarbre »

Iruka sourit « Ah,bien tu essaies de me déstabiliser en augmentant ton esquive,très bien Simularbre attaque Jet-pierres ! »

Simlarbre frappa le sol avec ses branches et des pierres frappèrent les reflets ce qui toucha Tarsal.

« Une attaque multidirectionnelle peut toucher tous les reflets,penses à autre chose »dit Iruka

Hinata devait se reprendre elle réfléchit puis Iruka dit « Trop réfléchir ne sert à rien,tu met ton pokémon en danger,Martobois »

Le bras de simularbre brilla puis s'entoura d'écorce d'arbre et il fonça sur Tarsal immobile

« Téléport »dit finalement Hinata

Tarsal disparu et esquiva l'attaque, « Simularbre devrait recevoir des dégâts »se dit-elle mais le pokémon n'eut rien

« Grâce à Tête de roc les attaques avec dégâts de recul comme Martobois n'infligent aucun dégâts à Simularbre »

« Tarsal,attaque Rugissement »Tarsal poussa un cri puissant qui baissa l'attaque de Simularbre surpris

« Tu n'attaques pas pour me blesser on dirait,alors Jet-pierres ! »les pierres foncèrent sur Tarsal qui se téléporta sur ordre d'Hinata

« Tarsal Choc mental »Tarsal se concentra et fit voler Simularbre sur un mur mais se releva

« Pas mal mais trop faible,attaque Tomberoche ! »Simularbre frappa le sol et des pierres tombèrent du plafond pour frapper malgré Téléport car il y'avait beaucoup de pierres Tarsal qui tomba K.O

Hinata se rua sur Tarsal et le pris dans ses bras »Oh mon dieu Tarsal,tu vas bien pardonnes-moi je n'aurait dû t'infliger tout ça »Tarsal ouvrit un peu les yeux et pour les fermer aussitôt épuisé.

« Tu mérites du repos ma petite tu as bien combattu »Hinata fit appel à.. « Statitik,vas-y je compte sur toi »L'araignée jaune fit son apparition prêt à combattre

« Simularbre,Damoclès »L'arbre brilla intensément et fonça sur Statitik

« Statitik attaque Toile Elek »La toile électrifié sortit de la bouche de Statitik et recouvra Simularbre qui fut électrifié et sa vitesse baissa. Simularbre fût sonné mais tient bon

« Courage Simarbre,Tomberoche ! »Simularbre allait frapper le sol mais Hinata cria « Cage-éclair ! »l'attaque toucha la cible à temps et gêna Simularbre dans l'exécution de Tomberoche

« Ah,bien joué Hinata mais Simularbre en a vu d'autres,Damoclès » Simularbre fonça sur Statitik mais bien trop lent pour ce dernier il esquiva l'attaque.

« Attaque Toile Elek »la toile recouvrit Simularbre et l'électrifia « Profites-en pour le faire tomber »

Statitik tira sur la toile et fit tomber Simularbre qui fût vaincu.

« Reviens Simularbre,beau travail,très bien place à mon dernier pokémon,Ptéra »

Un pokémon à la forme d'un ptérodactyle fit son apparition en volant haut dans l'arène il avait la peau grise et le regard féroce.

« Mon Ptéra est plus puisant que le pokémon que tu viens de vaincre,je l'ai avec moi depuis tout petit »

« Statitik tu es prêt ? »dit Hinata le regard plein de confiance en son pokémon qui lui fit de même en créant de l'électricité statique.

« Ptéra attaque Cru-aile » Ptéra fonça sur Statitik Hinata ordonna à ce dernier d'esquiver mais le Ptéra est trop rapide et il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Statitik se releva mais fût sonné

« Courage Statitik »dit Hinata,Ptéra est trop rapide je dois baisser sa vitesse pensa t'elle

« Ptéra attaque Croc de feu »les canines de Ptéra s'enflammèrent il fonça sur Statitik mais Hinata cria encore « Cage-éclair ! » lorsque Ptéra fût assez près,le pokémon subit l'attaque et fût paralysé cependant le pokémon se soigna aussitôt

« C..Comment est-ce possible ? »dit Hinata surprise

Iruka souria et expliqua à l'apprentie dresseuse « Grace à la baie Prine que porte Ptéra il peut se soigner de toute altération de statut dont la paralysie »

_Je vais prendre mes distances avec son Statitik et en finir avec Tomberoche_ « Ptéra envole toi et lance Tomberoche » Ptéra s'envola jusqu'à plafond et le frappa pour faire tomber une pluie de pierre

Hinata fut surprise avec Statitik mais observa les pierres et eu une idée « Statitik utilise ta Toile pour grimper de pierre en pierre et atteindre Ptéra »L'araignée utilisa Toile pour rejoindre et sauter sur les pierres tombantes et grimper le plus haut possible pour rejoindre Ptéra. Une fois assez près du Ptéra Hinata lui indiqua « Toile Elek,Statitik »la toile électrique toucha Ptéra mais Iruka ordonna « Cru-aile »,les ailes coupèrent la toile et frappèrent Statitik qui se prit ensuite une pierre et tomba violemment au sol K.O

Hinata fût affolée et couru vers son pokémon et le ramena dans sa pokéball

« Si tu veux abandonner c'est maintenant ton pokémon est blessé sinon Ptéra et moi nous sommes prêts »dit Iruka en regardant la jeune fille impassible

Hinata se retourna et ferma les yeux,elle se rappela les paroles de son père Un Hyuga n'abandonne pas quoi qu'il arrive,ceux abandonne la bataille trop tôt erre sur le chemin des perdants mais aussi celles de Naruto qu'il lui avait dit une fois Pour être le meilleur il faut avoir confiance en soi et tout donner .Hinata rouvrit les yeux avec de la détermination dans son regard couleur lavande Merci,Père,Naruto-kun je veux te montrer de quoi je suis capable; « Nous n'abandonnerons pas Iruka-san je veux montrer digne de votre badge »

Iruka sourit cette petite a du cran pensait-il « Très bien fait appel à ton dernier pokémon et donnes tout ce que tu as ! »

Hinata sortit sa dernière pokéball et lança « A toi Laporeille ! »

le lapin prit place et Iruka dit « Intéressant,c'est parti pour le round final »

Les deux pokémon s'observent et Iruka lança « Ptéra,attaque Morsure »Ptéra vola à grande vitesse toute canine dehors et Hinata ordonna « Laporeille esquive et lance Bluff»

Laporeille esquiva la Morsure et frappa Ptéra qui fût sonné et ne bougea plus

« Zut ! Reprends toi Ptéra lance toi dans le ciel »mais le pokémon est apeuré pendant un instant et Hinata en profita pour ordonner à Laporeille de le frapper avec un Poing-glace qui toucha parfaitement sa éra repris ses esprits malgré le choc et s'élança dans le ciel

« Il est temps,Ptéra attaque Ultralaser »Ptéra chargea un rayon d'energie et lança son attaque

« Oh non c'est trop puissant esquive Laporeille »

Laporeille utilisa ses oreilles pour sauter et éviter l'attaque mais Iruka cria « Déplace le laser vers lui »Ptéra bougea sa tête et l'attaque allait frapper Laporeille

« Utilise tes oreilles pour encaisser l'attaque »

D'un réflexe Laporeille se protégea avec ses grandes oreilles mais fût projetté et tomba

Laporeille est à terre et tente de se relever

« On va en finir Ptéra lance Cru-aile dès que tu as récupéré »Ptéra devait récupérer après Ultralaser puis ses ailes accumulèrent la puissance nécessaire avant de foncer sur Laporeille qui tente de se relever

« Courage,Laporeille tu peux le faire n..N'abandonnes pas ! »Hinata au bord des larmes encouragea une dernière fois son pokémon en criant

Ptéra se rapprocha dangereusement du lapin mais au dernier instant il se releva à bout de souffle

« Poing-glace,une dernière fois puissance maximum »cria Hinata

« Quoi ! »fit Iruka sur de sa victoire

Laporeille lança son oreille droite chargé de glace et frappa le ptérodactyle qui fut gelé avant de tomber K.O ainsi que Laporeille

(Musique Champion Kanto mode off)

Les deux pokémon étaient à terre,Hinata fonça secourir son pokémon « Tu..Tu as été fantastique Laporeille,merci »Iruka fit de même « Bravo Ptéra tu as bien combattu, tu mérites de te reposer »

Hinata remit Laporeille dans sa pokéball et alla saluer Iruka

«Je..Je n'ai pas réussi à vous battre,les deux pokémon sont tombés en même temps n'est-ce pas ? »

dit Hinata la tête basse deçue

Iruka ferma les yeux et pris un air de réflexion puis il dit « Ne t'en fais pas,tiens »il montre une petite pierre de couleur grise

« Qu..Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le badge Roche pardi,tu le mérites »dit Iruka avec un sourire

Hinata regarda la pierre et secoua lentement la tête « Je ne peux pas accepter je n'ai pas gagné »

Iruka mis le badge dans la main de la jeune fille « Non tu m'as vaincu,tu as montré un grand courage et tu n'as pas abandonné tu es digne de ce badge »

Hinata prit le badge »Merci,Iruka-san »

« Attends prends ça également »Iruka donna à Hinata une petite capsule « c'est une CT Capsule Technique pour apprendre une capacité à des pokémon celle-ci contient Tomberoche cette technique, comme tu l'as remarquée, fais tomber des rochers sur la cible pour faire baisser sa vitesse,donnes-la à un pokémon roche »

« Merci beaucoup Iruka-san »dit Hinata en s'inclinant

« De rien la prochaine arène est celle d'Azuria,le prochain champion est plus fort alors entraîne toi bien »

« Je le ferais encore merci pour tout »

_Cette petite a du potentiel tout comme ce garçon blond qui m'a vaincu j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où ils vont aller_

**Voilà un chapitre encore bien long,comme vous le voyez je procède à des changements par rapports au jeu donc les champions n'auront pas les même pokémon. La prochaine fois direction le Mont Sélénite et d'autres aventures?N'oubliez pas de me poster des commentaires je veux connaître votre avis,vos coup de cœur,gueule sur des passages ou sur l'histoire en particulier.**


End file.
